1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to medical tools and more specifically it relates to a female incontinent device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous medical tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include female hygiene equipment, such as a foley catheter which when inserted into the urethral canal for emptying the bladder may in some cases cause a urinary tract infection. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.